I'll Be Here
by rpgplayer658
Summary: Travis, the child, is always bullied by his brother, Alex, who enjoys seeing his little brother suffer. Travis has no friends because they think he is ridiculous for being scared of the animatronics at Fredbear's Diner. Travis never thought he would have any friends until he met a girl named, Claire, and her brother, Shaun. They want to help him, but can they. 1st Pov. Child/OC
1. Something's Coming

I do not own FNAF. Scott does.

* * *

I was in the middle of the floor crying, my big brother surrounded me with his friends; they were harassing me again, they were saying how much I was a wimp, and that they thought I wanted to give Fredbear a kiss.

I panicked, "Please stop!" I begged.

They ignored me, and they took me over to Fredbear, and they stick me in his mouth. I felt his teeth closing down on my head, but before my fate could be sealed, I wake up.

I was in my room. " _What a nightmare…_ "I thought. I have been having the same dream for the past few months, and each time they would feel more real, it scared me to death.

*sobbing*

I started crying again, I was well known for being a crybaby, but they had no idea what I went through, my brother, Alex, he likes to bully me along with his friends, it was awful. And what's worse, my parents don't stop him at all, in fact, they just flat out ignore us both; this doesn't seem to bother Alex, but it always got to me.

" _What did I do to deserve this?"_ I thought as I continued crying.

"Travis, get down here you little chicken shit!" Alex ordered.

I didn't want to go out, but I had no choice. I went outside my room, and as soon as left my room, my brother came out of nowhere with a Foxy mask on

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You really do scream like a girl!" Alex laughed at my suffering, and I just continued crying.

"Oh, come on you big baby, we're going to Fredbear's Diner, I know how much you _love_ the place." My brother grinned menacingly, and I just sat there in fear.

I hated that place, I could never see why other kids found them so cute, I thought they were scary, and my nightmares didn't help at all, the only saving grace about those animatronics were there plush counterparts, they didn't look so scary, but I didn't like Foxy, you can thank Alex for that.

"Do we have to go, Alex?" I asked.

Alex looked at me in anger. "What was that?!"

"N-Nothing!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

We walked out of the house, and we headed towards the restaurant. My brother and his friends didn't hesitate to pick on me along the way, and none of the other kids cared about happened to me, they thought I was stupid to be afraid of the animatronics, but they had no idea what horrifying nightmares I had every night, courtesy of my brother.

When we got to the restaurant, my brother went off with his friends leaving me alone. I was scared to be alone in this place, but it was a lot better than being near him. None of the kids ever came up and talked to me, they just up and ignored me. I hated not having any friends, but nobody would want to be friends with a cry baby, that is what I thought until someone came up and talked to me.

"Hey?" They said. I looked up and it was girl around my age, she had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a green and yellow shirt and jeans. I looked around, and saw nobody else nearby. I pointed at myself in a questioning a manner.

"Yeah, you…" She answered. "Why are you by yourself?"

I looked down, and kept silent. I thought she would've walked away, but she sat down right next to me, which surprised me.

"I-I don't have any friends…" I answered, softly.

"How come?"

"They think I am stupid for being afraid of the animatronics." I answered.

"Really?" She asked. I was afraid that she was going to make fun of me. "I think they're creepy too…"

Much to my surprise, she also didn't like them. I took a good look at her, and I realized that she wasn't from around here. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Claire." She answered. "What's your name?"

"Travis…" I answered, shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Travis." Claire said. "I recently moved here with my brother, Shaun, he's an actor, but he took up a singing job here, I thinks it's because the animatronics singing thingy was busted or something."

"Is he nice?" I asked, softly.

"Shaun? Yeah, he is one of the nicest people you meet, but don't get him angry, or you will regret it." Claire said, enthusiastically.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Claire looked down, and I had a feeling what the answer was. "You too, huh?" I asked. "I also don't know where my parents are… All I have is my brother, and he loves bullying me along with his friends, so I really don't have a single friend."

I looked down, and I started crying again. Claire just sat there, and she began patting my back softly. I look at her confused, and she was smiling at me. "Well, consider me a friend, Travis." She said. I began blushing, and I began to look down again.

"S-Sorry, I just am not used to such kindness from someone." I admitted.

"It's alright." Claire responded. "Hey look, my brother's on stage."

I look up, and I saw an 18 year old boy, named Shaun, stand on stage with a mike in hand.

"Where's Fredbear?!"

"He's now retired from singing, and is now just going to be right there." Shaun answered, pointing at the Fredbear animatronic.

I didn't look at it, because that one scared me the most, but it was ironically enough my favorite plushy, it was confusing for me as well.

"Now, I won't be singing the songs Fredbear has been singing. Instead, I'll be singing show tunes, and for my first song, I will be singing, "Something's Coming" from West Side Story… I hope you enjoy."

Shaun waited for the music to start playing, and he waited for his time to sing.

" _Could be!_

 _Who knows?_

 _There's something due any day;_

 _I will know right away,_

 _Soon as it shows._

 _It may come cannonballing down through the sky,_

 _Gleam in its eye,_

 _Bright as a rose!_

 _Who knows?_

 _It's only just out of reach,_

 _Down the block, on a beach,_

 _Under a tree._

 _I got a feeling there's a miracle due,_

 _Gonna come true,_

 _Coming to me!_

 _Could it be? Yes, it could._

 _Something's coming, something good,_

 _If I can wait!_

 _Something's coming, I don't know what it is,_

 _But it is_

 _Gonna be great!_

 _With a click, with a shock,_

 _Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,_

 _Open the latch!_

 _Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;_

 _Catch the moon,_

 _One-handed catch!_

 _Around the corner,_

 _Or whistling down the river,_

 _Come on, deliver_

 _To me!_

 _Will it be? Yes, it will._

 _Maybe just by holding still,_

 _It'll be there!_

 _Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,_

 _Meet a guy,_

 _Pull up a chair!_

 _The air is humming,_

 _And something great is coming!_

 _Who knows?_

 _It's only just out of reach,_

 _Down the block, on a beach,_

 _Maybe tonight . . . "_

I was impressed by his singing voice, he sounded real good, and it almost made me like this place; get rid of the animatronics, and I would've been fine as rain with this place.

"I told you he was good!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know, and you were right!" I responded smiling.

"Wow Travis, you can smile…" Claire stated.

I blushed, and I began to look down ashamed.

"Hey, don't be sad, I think smiling suits you better." Claire said.

A tear fell down my eye, and I responded: "Thank you…"

I began to look around, and I noticed how late it was, and I couldn't see my brother anywhere.

"I don't see Alex anywhere." I stated.

"Who?"

"My brother, he must left me here alone again, just to scare me…" I said, as I began to cry.

"That jerk!" Claire said, angrily. "I can't believe that he would do that to you!"

"It's normal for me at this point, but I still hate it." I admitted.

"Hold on, Shaun is coming down here," Claire said, pointing at her brother. "Let me go get him."

Claire ran and grabbed her brother, and he was now looking over me. He was a tall dirty blonde haired kid, and when I began to look in his face, I became scared for some reason.

"You don't have to be scared of me, kid." Shaun said, softly.

He said that with such a soft tone, that I stopped shaking. I got up from my seat, and I went up to him slowly.

"This is Travis, it looks like his brother left him here on purpose, and it is rather late, so I was thinking that maybe he could stay at our place." Claire told. "Can he?"

"Its fine, but you have to tell me what you know about him first." Shaun said, firmly.

Claire began to tell how we met a few hours ago, and Shaun listened intently.

"I see…" Shaun said, looking at me sadly. "Alright, but I'll have to talk with his brother tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Shaun." Claire said, smiling.

"Not a problem." Shaun held the door for us, and I walked out shaking. I was actually scared of being out here at night, but I didn't want to tell anyone.

"What's the matter, Travis?" Claire asked, concerned. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

I nodded, and Claire just took my hand, and she said: "Don't worry, just stay close to us and nothing will hurt you."

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Travis." Shaun said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I began to calm down, and I started walking to where they lived. They seemed nice enough, but I had no idea what I was expecting.

* * *

Yeah, I didn't expect to write a FNAF fanfiction, but I am sick and tired of all the theories and fanfiction that involve the child dying!  
I actually firmly believe that there is a chance that the child survived. Yes, I am aware of the heart monitor, but that just means your heart stops, and you have five minutes to resuscitate them or they will be considered dead.

I can't be the only one who believes that the child might have, and could have survived, but it sure as hell feels like it! If there are others who believe that they child possibly survived, let me know, because I honestly am getting tired of people just not being hopeful for this kid.


	2. Thank You

It was a short walk from Fredbear's Diner to Shaun's house, it was a small 1 floor house with a kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms.

"It's not much, but it's home…" Shaun said. Shaun walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "You kids hungry?"

My stomach made a growling noise, and I nodded. "I'll see what I can cook up, you and Claire just go and watch TV." Shaun responded.

"Come on, Travis…" Claire said, smiling.

"O-Okay." I stuttered.

We turned on the TV, and the first thing that came on was a four-year-old cartoon called, "Fredbear and Friends." I hated the show, because it was affiliated with _that_ restaurant.

"Please switch the channel." I pleaded.

"Alright…" Claire kept on switching the channel, until some other show came on. I forgot what it was called, but it was fairly entertaining, it was an old sitcom involving a family, nothing too major.

An hour passed, and finally dinner was ready. Shaun called us, and we began walking towards the dinner table.

"I ate a few hours ago, so I only made two plates" Shaun said.

It was some spaghetti, I took a bite, and it was delicious, I began to eat faster.

"Don't eat too fast, or you'll choke." Shaun suggested. I listened to him, and I slowed my pace.

Claire giggled, and I was wondering what was so funny. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in ages." Claire said, smiling. "I know my brother is a good cook, but I have never seen someone go at it that fast."

I swallowed my food, and I wiped my face with a napkin. "I'm sorry…" I said. "But I really haven't eaten much lately, my brother doesn't bother cooking for me, he just lets me starve."

"What is your brother's name?" Shaun asked.

"Alex…" I answered.

"Travis, I will talk to him tomorrow," Shaun said, with a serious look in his eye. "It's late, why don't you go ahead and sleep in Claire's room? It's not girly or anything, and I know that you won't try anything."

"Try anything?" I questioned.

"Never mind, just wait till you're older." Shaun said, blushing.

"Come on, Travis," Claire said, tugging at my shirt. "My bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Okay." I said, softly. "But I don't have a pair of pajamas."

"Hold on." Shaun went into his room, and came out with a pair of pajamas that would fit me. "These were mine when I was your age. I don't why I kept them, but you can have them if you want." I grabbed Shaun's old pajamas, they were a checkered blue and green, and in great shape.

"Thank you, Shaun." I said, bowing down.

"You're welcome, Travis." Shaun caressed my head, which surprised me, the only thing I ever got on my head, was nuggies from Alex, and they hurt a lot.

"Can you do that again?" I asked, gently. Shaun smiled, and he caressed my head again.

"Come on, Travis…" Claire said, softly.

"I'm coming…" I responded, shyly.

I followed Claire into her room, it was just an ordinary room with light blue wallpaper, and purple bed sheets.

"Shaun wasn't kidding when he said, "my room isn't too girly." Claire said, as she went into her closet, and changed into her pajamas. I turned around and did the same.

"Wow, those pajamas suit you, Travis." Claire remarked.

"T-Thank you…" I stuttered.

"You're pretty shy, aren't you?"  
I nodded.

"Look, you don't have to worry." Claire said, gently. "Shaun is going to talk to Alex, and we'll see what we can do from there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that Shaun will either try and convince him to treat you better, or he'll report your abuse to the police." Claire answered.

"If Shaun has to report this, then what will happen to Alex?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that your parents will get the blame for not being there."

"Oh…"

I was very nervous around her for some reason. I felt safe around her, but at the same time, I was afraid of saying something wrong to her. _"What's wrong with me?"_ I wondered.

"Hey Travis…"

"Yeah…"

"How come you're so afraid of the animatronics?" Claire asked.

"Well, I have nightmares about Fredbear mostly," I admitted. "I am sitting on the middle floor, crying my eyes out, and my brother and his friends are there. It's my birthday, and as a prank they lift me up, and they throw me in Fredbear's mouth, but before his mouth could crush my head, I wake up, and I have been scared of them ever since my brother showed me pictures of the older models."

"Gosh, that sounds very scary…" Claire said, worried.

I began to lie down, and Claire got closer to me for some reason, and my heart started beating like crazing. "What are you doing, Claire?" I asked.

"Keeping you company." Claire answered. "As long as I'm right next to you, you won't be having those nightmares."

I began to tear up, but I wipe them away before they could start falling down. I turned towards her, and she was sound asleep. I grabbed her hand so I could feel safe, and I said, quietly: "Thank you for being my first friend, Claire."

* * *

Yes, I am having a romance between a two kids, sue me...

In all seriousness, I just want a happy life for this kid, and I personally can't forgive his brother, even if he is sorry. To me, it doesn't mean a damn thing if your sorry, you still caused your brother to go into a coma, and is now on life support. I don't care if he is sorry, he should've known that his actions may have eventually led to serious consequences, but I'm digressing.

Anyway, I will try and make this at least 10 chapters long, if I can. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story, constructive criticism is appreciated thought, so don't be afraid to comment.


	3. Hate

I woke up right next to Claire, and I felt relieved that it wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, Travis." Claire said, waking up. "Did you have good sleep?"

"Best sleep I had in a long time." I answered. "And I'm not kidding here."

Claire giggled, and I smiled a little. It was nice to hear a friend laugh with you and not at you.

Shaun came in the room to check on us, he had on a T-shirt and shorts.

"Your clothes are in the washer, Travis." Shaun said. "There is breakfast in the kitchen as well."

"Okay." I responded.

I went towards the kitchen, and I saw that he cooked eggs and bacon. I ate it up, and I waited for my clothes to come out of the washer.

"Here you go, Travis." Shaun gave me my clothes, and I thanked him. I then went towards the bathroom to change, and I came out and Claire was waiting for me.  
"I told you Shaun was nice." Claire said, smiling.

"Yeah," I responded. "But didn't you say that he is someone that I don't want to anger?"

Shaun heard what I said, and responded: "If she told you that, then consider it true."

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, afraid that he will do something to me.

"For what?" Shaun asked.

"I didn't mean to be rude." I answered.

"It takes a lot to anger him." Claire stated.

"Oh…"

Shaun smiled, and he caressed my head again. He then went to the phone, and asked me: "What's your house number, Travis?"

I told the number, and he dialed it in.

"Hello..." Shaun said, into the phone. "My name is Shaun, I just moved here with my little sister, we found that you left your brother, Travis, at Fredbear's, so we had him spend tonight."

I could tell that Shaun didn't enjoy talking to Alex. His eyes went from kind to bitter, and he started firmly gripping the phone.

"Is that how he is when he is angry?" I asked, looking at Claire.

"Yeah, but I have seen worse." Claire answered.

"Has he done anything illegal?" I asked.

"No, but he is capable." Claire answered. "But he wouldn't actually do it."

"How come?"

"Because then he wouldn't be any better than the people who treat others badly."

"I see…"

Shaun continued talking on the phone, and he hanged up.

"Travis, I have to take you home now." Shaun said, looking down.

I looked down, sadly; I didn't want to go back there, but if I stayed here any longer than Shaun would get in trouble.

"Okay…" I said, sadly.

"Don't worry," Claire said. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Here's our number for the house." Shaun gave me a slip a paper, and I put it in my pocket.

"Alright, let's get going." I said, as I walked out of the house.

We walked back to my house, and I saw Alex waiting for me, I could tell that he was looking forward to torturing me.

"Are you Alex?" Shaun asked.

"That I am…" Alex answered. "Sorry if he was trouble…"

"Don't worry, he was one nicest guests I've had." Shaun said.

"I see…" Alex said, looking at me menacingly. "Travis, why don't you go inside?"

"Travis told me a lot of interesting things, Alex…" Shaun said, coldly. "I would treat your brother better from now on…"

Shaun walked off, and I could tell that Alex was angry.

"Get inside!" He commanded.

I ran inside, and I ran to my room. I locked the door, so he wouldn't hurt me; I would've rather been locked in my room, than be beaten up by him. But it was to no avail, he unlocked the door, and he slammed against the wall.

"What did you tell him?!"

"Please don't hurt me…" I cried.

"Answer me honestly, and I will consider it…" Alex responded.

"I just told him how you like to mess with me, that is all!" I answered, telling a little bit of a lie.

"That better be all, or you'll be locked in the closet of Fredbear's." Alex answered.

"Anything but that!"

"Then don't tell anybody a damned thing about our parents, or you'll regret it!"

"I won't Alex, I promise…" Alex let go of me and he walked out of my room. He locked the door, and I just sat there on my bed crying, all alone with nothing but my plushies. I walked up to the Foxy one, and I threw it against the wall.  
"I hate you! I hate all of you!" I cried.

I sat on my bed and went into a fetal position, and I just cried for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. A Cockeyed Optimist

A day had passed, and I had seen that my parents were home. This was rare, so I took the chance to say hi, but I knew it was going to be in vain.

"Hey Dad…" I said.

Silence. This was par for the course at this point, so I decided to just sit down at the kitchen table. My little sister was there as well, they practically doted over her, and just left me with my brother. They were awful parents, I often wondered why they had me in the first place.

"Hey Mom…"

"Oh, hey Travis." She at least left me a response.

Alex came down, and sat down at the table.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Alex remarked, looking at my sister.

He hated my sister as well, probably because she got all the attention.

We ate our breakfast, this wasn't as good as Shaun's cooking, it had no feeling put in it.

"Your birthday is in five days, Travis," Alex stated. "Where was it again...?"

"Fredbear's Diner." Dad answered.

I almost choked on my food from hearing this news, but I was able to regain my composure fast enough for me to swallow my food.

"That is your favorite place, right?" Alex asked, grinning evilly.

I fell silent. I didn't want to answer this question, so I just chose to not say anything. They mistook this for nod, and I soon heard that they weren't going to make to the party, that they were going to be in some other State, and that we were going to be on our own for 2 weeks. Right then and there, I wanted to say how I really felt, but I couldn't, I was too scared…

My parents had now left along with my sister. I was now alone with Alex, who just took his Foxy mask, and scared the living daylights out of me.

"You awake now, chicken shit?" Alex asked.

"Yes…" I answered with tears in my eyes.

"Come on, we're going to the diner!" Alex ordered.

I slowly followed him out the door, and I began walking to the diner, hoping that Claire and Shaun are there.

When we got to the diner I went to my usual place, while Alex went off with his friends.

"Hey, Travis." Claire called.

Thank goodness. I thought, as I ran to where she was.

"How are you doing, Claire?" I asked.

"Fine," Claire answered. "How about you?"

"Horrible, my parents are going on a trip along with my sister, and they're leaving me with Alex." I answered, sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Claire said. "I wish that we could just have you live with us."

"Me too." I responded.

"Oh, don't worry." Claire said.

"Why are you always so happy?" I asked, curious.

"Shaun says I'm a cockeyed optimist." Claire answered.

"A what?"

"A cockeyed optimist," Claire stated. "It means that I'm insanely positive, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Neither would I." I responded.

"There's even a song that goes along with it." Claire stated.

"Can you sing it?"

"Yeah," Claire answered. "Actually, I asked Shaun if he could sing it, but he is already singing a different song today."

"Can you sing it right now?"

"Sure, just let me clear my throat." Claire cleared her throat, and she began to start singing.

" _When the skies are brighter canary yellow  
_ _I forget ev'ry cloud I've ever seen,  
_ _So they called me a cockeyed optimis  
_ _Immature and incurably green._

 _I have heard people rant and rave and bellow  
_ _That we're done and we might as well be dead,  
_ _But I'm only a cockeyed optimist  
_ _And I can't get it into my head._

 _I hear the human race  
_ _Is fallin' on its face  
_ _And hasn't very far to go,  
_ _But ev'ry whippoorwill  
_ _Is sellin' me a bill,  
_ _And tellin' me it just ain't so._

 _I could say life is just a bowl of Jello  
_ _And appear more intelligent and smart,  
_ _But I'm stuck like a dope  
_ _With a thing called hope,  
_ _And I can't get it out of my heart!  
_ _Not this heart…"_

I applauded lightly, and I began smiling.

"That was really good, Claire…" I said.

"Thank you, Travis." Claire responded. "I have been practicing for quite for a while."

"Well, I think you got it perfect."

"Thanks Travis, you're very sweet." Claire said. I blushed in response, and I began to wonder what was going on with me, but I then saw Alex leaving, and I decided to leave before he locked me out of the house.

"I'm sorry, I got to go." I said, as I ran to the door.

"Travis!" Claire called.

"What?"

"I'll be here everyday, so there is something you can look forward too." Claire told me.

"Thanks for letting me know, Claire." I responded. "See you."

I ran to my brother, and I began to lag behind, so he doesn't do anything to me.


	5. Help Me

The next day, Alex and I went Fredbear's Diner… again. I really hated this place, but the only saving grace was that I was able to see Claire, she made this place somewhat bearable. However, when I saw one the animatronics coming over here, I hid under the table. I didn't want it to see me, Claire followed me soon enough, and she said, "You really are scared of them."

"Yeah..." I said, embarrassed.

"I don't blame you at all, but that was just someone in costume." Claire stated.

"Huh?"

"You don't know?" Claire asked. "Sometimes the workers will get into costume and pose as the animatronics."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Claire answered. "But I also heard that they are dangerous, like if any water got on them, then the springs will lock up and anyone inside will be in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind of trouble that would put in a hospital."

I flinched at the thought of this. "If they are so dangerous, then why do they still wear them?" I asked.

"They shouldn't." Claire answered. "They probably didn't get the memo that they were too dangerous to wear."

"Hey what are you two doing under there?" The man in the Fredbear outfit asked.

"Sorry," Claire said. "My friend here is afraid of the animatronics, so I'm just trying to tell him that you're just a man in costume."

"I see, if I am scaring him then I'll just walk away." He responded.

"Please do…"

I saw the man walking away, and I got out from under the table. "Thanks Claire…"

"No problem, Travis…" Claire responded.

I then notice all the kids staring at us, and I was wondering why they were looking at us, but then I realized that they were looking at Claire. One of the kids, came up and asked: "Why are you friends with him? You saw how he reacted when Fredbear came over here."

"Yeah, so?" Claire responded.

"So, why are you friends with such a wimp?" He asked.

"I don't have to answer you." Claire said, turning away from him.

The kid waited for an answer, but saw that is was going to be in vain, so he walked away in defeat. I was surprised how she acted sometime. Claire could go from bright and cheery to cold and serious in a drop of a hat, it was kind of bizarre.

"You act so much like a grown up, Claire." I stated.

"I like to think I'm mature, but I'm just doing what Shaun told me to do." Claire responded. "That if someone asks you a question that you don't feel needs to be answered, just don't answer it at all, the person is bound to walk away."

"He is a very smart man." I responded.

"He was well beyond his peers in school."

I then saw Alex coming this way, and I knew that he was going to do something to me.

"Shouldn't you run away?" Claire asked.

"It's just going to make things worse." I answered.

"Who this girl?" Alex asked.

"She's my friend…" I answered.

"Wow, so you do have friends." Alex stated. "What lies did he tell you?"

"None." Claire answered, bitterly.

"Wow, you got this lass got some sass." Alex stated.

"Why don't you just go away you prick." Claire said.

"What was that?!"

"Leave her alone, Alex!" I shouted.

"Oh, when did you get a backbone?" Alex asked, with a condescending tone.

I backed away, but I already come so far to stop now. "Just leave us alone!" I said, trying to stand up for myself.

"Alright, I will…" Alex said. "For now…"

Alex began walking away, and I took a few deep breaths.

"I can't believe I just did that." I said, in between breaths.

"That was very brave of you, Travis." Claire stated.

"I had never done that before, it felt kind of good though." I admitted.

"I bet…" Claire then saw Shaun coming over, and he came over to say something.

"Claire, I'm going to be here late today, can you go ahead and go on home?" Shaun asked.

"Sure," Claire answered. Before she left, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gave a quick blush, and I was wondering why she did that.

"She really seems to like you, Travis." Shaun said, smiling.

"W-What does that mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to get back to my shift." Shaun answered. "See you around."

Right after Shaun left, I was sitting there for a while waiting for Alex to come by, and say, "Come on, shrimp." But instead I got something more than I bargained for. Alex and his friends grabbed me, and I was scared of what they were going to do to me.

"What are you doing, Alex?!" I asked, afraid.

"Punishing you." Alex answered. "You know not to yell at me…"

"I was just defending a friend." I explained.

"Doesn't matter, it's the closet for you." Alex said, smiling.

"No please!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me, but it was all to no avail; they threw in the closet, and they locked the door.

"Please let me out, Alex!" I pleaded. "I won't yell at you again, just please don't leave me in here alone!"

But it was for nothing, I turned around, and I saw the spring lock suit that Claire was talking about, and I was wondering what was going to happen to me. I started crying, and I started banging on the door while screaming: "Someone! Please help me!"

I then start hearing footsteps, and a glimmer of hope started appearing.

"Who is in there?" The voice who I recognized as Shaun's asked.

"It's me, Travis!" I answered. "Alex locked me in here for standing for Claire."

"I'll go and get the key, just hang tight, Travis." I then hear him running off to grab something, and I began having hope in my heart once again.

* * *

Funny, how if you don't include this author's note, this story is only 999 words. But anyway, I haven't actually said anything of what I am going to do with the child. Well, I'm not as cruel as most people, but the bite will still happen if you're wondering that, just a little bit differently (otherwise it wouldn't be that much of an AU, just an interpretation.)


	6. I'm Here

I heard Shaun running back to the door, and I was glad that he didn't forget about me.

"Are you alright, Travis?!" Shaun asked, opening the door.

I ran towards him, and I embraced him. I was crying…

"Thank you…" I said, in between sobs.

"Shh…" Shaun said, comforting me. "Everything is okay, now…"

"No it's not…" I rebutted. "As long as I am living with Alex and my parents, I will never be happy."

Shaun seemed to be thinking hard about something, and the finally came up with an idea: "Then I'll take you away from here…"

"How?" I asked.

"I think your parents flight was delayed." Shaun answered. "I'll go to the police and get some adoption papers, and I'll have them sign it."

"You would that for me?" I asked.

"You don't deserve to go through this kind of pain…" Shaun answered. "Not someone as kind as you are…"

"Kind…?" I was confused on why he said that; I mean, I wasn't exactly the meanest person on this planet, but kind was never used to describe me before.

"Yeah, you stood up for my sister when I wasn't able to, not a lot of people your age would do that." Shaun explained.

"You were watching the whole time?" I asked.

"Not the whole time," Shaun answered. "I came by when you were talking about how your parents were going on vacation with your little sister."

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't let it get to you." Shaun said, gently. "I'll tell Alex that you're going to be staying with us for a while, he will probably enjoy being with his friends more than torturing you."

"I hope so…" I responded.

I was still crying. My brother has done some pretty mean things to me, but what he did to me that day was traumatizing for me.

"Travis, take my hand…" Shaun ordered, softly.

"Okay…" I grabbed his hand; it was warm and gentle, not like my brothers.

I was still recovering from the shock of being locked in that room, so I walked more slowly than normal, but this didn't seem to bother Shaun at all, in fact, he seemed to be going at my pace on purpose.

"My sister really likes you, Travis…" Shaun said, randomly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saying that she seems to love you." Shaun answered.

This surprised me. I had no clue about that kind of thing, but that did explain a lot of things.

"I think I like her that way too…" I admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Shaun asked.

"Whenever I am near her, my heart starts beating very fast, and I feel incredibly safe around her, like I feel like I can do anything when she's near." I answered.

"Strange, her reasons are practically the same, but one of her reasons for liking you is that she doesn't feel alone around you…" Shaun stated

"She feels alone sometimes?"

"Yeah…" Shaun answered. "She has me, but I can't be there for her all the time…"

"Where are your parents?" I asked. "I asked her, but I just guessed that her parents didn't care about you…"

"They died a few months ago…" Shaun answered. "They were in a car accident on the way home, and I just came back from college…"

"You were in college?"

"Yeah," Shaun looked down in sadness. "I couldn't leave my sister, the only relatives we had were distant relatives, and they all have their own families."

"I see…" I responded. "Do you think we could go to where your distant relatives are?"

If they're willing to take care of you two." Shaun answered.

"Oh…"

I then started wondering how far would he go to keep the both of us safe, so I asked him and he answered: "I would lose my arm, and my life in order to keep the both of you safe."

"You really care about us, don't you?"

"Of course…" Shaun answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

When we got to Shaun's house, I saw Claire waiting for Shaun, and she seemed to be shocked to see me.

"Travis, are you okay?!" Claire asked, very worried for my well being.

"I am now because of Shaun." I answered.

What happened, Shaun?!"

We explained to her what happened, and she wasn't pleased to hear what he had done.

"That jerk!" Claire shouted. "I can't believe he would do such a thing to you, if I wasn't there than that probably wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Claire." I said, softly.

"But!"

"It's not your fault, Claire…" I interrupted.

"He's right, Claire…" Shaun said. "We couldn't have predicted that this was going to happened."

"I guess…" Claire said, looking down.

"Look it's late," Shaun stated. "Why don't you two just get ready for bed, while I call Alex?"

"Okay…" We both said, and we both put on our pajamas (I left mine here) and we both crawled into bed.

"You still awake, Travis?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…"

"I still can't believe he did that to you…" I was going to interrupt her, but she wouldn't let me. "If I hadn't left when Shaun asked me to, or if I asked him if you could come along with me, then none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that…"

"Why are you so nice to me, Travis?" Claire asked.

"Because I think I like you…" I answered.

"Oh…" Claire responded. "Well, I like you that way too."

"I'm getting tired, Claire…" I stated. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

So we both fell asleep not knowing if this was a dream or not.


	7. Somewhere

I woke up, and I saw that Claire was already out of bed and dressed.

"Good morning, Claire…" I remarked.

I remembered saying that I liked her last night, but I didn't know if that was dream or not. "Claire…" I said, beginning to blush.

"Yes?"

"D-Did I say that I liked you a lot last night?"

She nodded.

"I see…" I was now as red as a beet. "Did you say that you liked me back?"

"I did…" She answered.

I began feeling the heat from the amount I was blushing. "I-I don't really know how this kind of thing works…" I admitted.

"Neither do I…" Claire said, looking down. "But I think that maybe this for the best…"

"Why?"

"This means that we can still be friends." Claire answered. "Don't get me wrong, I really want to try, but I also think that we should wait another year or two."

I was now beginning to understand that she was just as shy as I was, but I still liked her more than I could comprehend at my age. "So in other words, we should take it slow…" I stated.

"Bingo!" Claire said, cheerfully.

"I'm okay with that…" I said, smiling. I then went up and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was bold of you." Claire stated.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be…" Claire smiled, and my nerves started dwindling a little.

I then noticed that Shaun was standing there at the door; he was smiling. I was scared at first, but when I saw that he wasn't angry, I began to calm down. "Glad to see that you both can agree on waiting a bit longer before dating." Shaun stated.

I started blushing again, and we all started laughing… But then it fell silent.

"What?" They were all looking at me in surprise and joy.

"That's the first time I ever heard you laugh." Claire stated.

I realized that I just laughed for the first time since I didn't even know. I smiled; I was now feeling like I was home with a family, but then I started wondering about Alex.

"Shaun…" I said. "What are we going to do about Alex?"

Shaun looked off at my house through the window, and answered: "I am going to talk to him and see if we can make him stop bullying."

"How?" Claire asked.

"I started thinking that maybe Alex feels guilty for bullying Travis, he just doesn't know it yet." Shaun answered.

I began wondering if Alex did feel bad for treating me badly, but I never saw a sign that he felt that way.

"Are you certain that he feels bad?" I asked.

"No…" Shaun answered. "But most people don't start feeling guilty for bullying someone badly until they really think about it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Most of the time," Shaun answered. "But there are people who don't give penance for bullying, those people are truly vile."

"Penance…?" Claire questioned.

"It means to punish yourself." Shaun answered.

"Oh..."

Shaun began walking to the phone, and we followed. "I'm going to report your abuse to the police." Shaun explained. "Just hang tight, there is breakfast in the kitchen."

We nodded and headed towards the kitchen; we ate our breakfast, and then we sat down to watch some TV. After a while, watching TV got boring, so Claire and I decided to play a few games, specifically pretend; but after that got boring, we decided to just talk.

"What did your Mom and Dad do when they were alive?" I asked.

"Mom was a doctor, and Dad was biologist." Claire answered, straightly.

"What was Shaun studying for when he went to college?" I asked.

"Theatre." Claire answered. "He wanted to try being an actor, but after Mom and Dad died, he had to throw that plan out the window so he could take care of me."

"I'm sorry for asking about them when we first met." I said, looking down.

"It's okay…" Claire responded. "You didn't know that they were dead, so don't let it get to you."

"I'll try…"

"Let's move on to a different topic." Claire said, smiling. "What is one of your talents?"

"I don't think I have any…" I answered.

"Don't say that," Claire rebutted. "I'm pretty sure you're good at something." Claire started pacing around the room trying to think of something. "How about singing?"

"I never tried it before…" I admitted.

"Well here," Claire said, handing me a lyric sheet. "It's from West Side Story, the song is called, "Somewhere."

"I don't know when to sing." I said, confused.

"Just follow my lead…" Claire said, smiling. "Ready?"

"I guess…" I opened the sheet, and I started singing.

 **[Travis]**

" _There's a place for us,  
_ _Somewhere a place for us.  
_ _Peace and quiet and open air  
_ _Wait for us  
_ _Somewhere._

 _There's a time for us,  
_ _Someday a time for us,  
_ _Time together with time to spare,  
_ _Time to learn, time to care,  
_ _Someday!_

 _Somewhere.  
_ _We'll find a new way of living,  
_ _We'll find a way of forgiving  
_ _Somewhere . . ._

 _There's a place for us,  
_ _A time and place for us.  
_ _Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
_ _Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
_ _Somehow,  
_ _Someday,_

 **[Travis and Claire]  
** _We'll find a new way of living,  
_ _We'll find a way of forgiving  
_ _Somewhere . . .  
_

 _There's a place for us,  
_ _A time and place for us._

 **[Claire]  
** _Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

 **[Travis]  
** _Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

 **[Travis and Claire]  
** _Somehow,  
_ _Someday,  
_ _Somewhere!"_

Silence fell upon us after we finished. How did I do? I wondered. That question was answered when Claire said, "That was really good, Travis!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Claire answered. "You actually have a really high range for a boy."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"It means that you can sing soprano." Claire answered.

"I'm still lost…" I responded.

"Well, there are specific parts that boys and girls are assigned to when it comes to singing," Claire explained. "Like me for example, I can sing high, but I have trouble hitting low notes, so that would make me a soprano, while girls that can sing low are altos."

"What if they can sing high and low?" I asked.

"Then they are considered mezzo-soprano." Claire answered.

"What about for boys?"

"Boys that can sing high are usually tenor, while boys who sing low are basses, and boys that can sing both high and low are called baritone." Claire answered.

"So how come I am a soprano if I'm a boy?" I asked.

"Well, there are cases where a boy can sing higher than tenor, those are called boy soprano's." Claire answered.

"I see…" I responded. "Will my voice change as I get older?"

"I'm not an expert, but you'll probably be able to sing tenor when you are older." Claire answered.

"That's pretty cool." I said, smiling. "You were kind of like a teacher, Claire."

"Really?" I nodded. "Thanks, I was in the church choir back at my hometown…"

"I wish I was as talented as you are…" I admitted.

"Please, I'm not that talented." Claire deflected. "I'm nothing compared to someone like Julie Andrews."

"Who?" I asked.

"Have you seen Sound of Music?" Claire asked.

"No…" I said, ashamed.

"Oh, well, Ms. Andrews played the main female lead in Sound of Music, and she is a well-known singer, you probably heard her name a few times." Claire stated.

"The name sounds familiar…" I said, trying to remember where I heard the name.

"We have the VHS tape; we can watch it later if you want…" Claire stated

"Sounds good…" I said, smiling.

We then both started smiling, and I began to blush a bit from looking at her.

"Say Travis…" I looked at her wondering what she wanted to talk about. "Out of all the animatronics, which one are scared of the most?"

I took a minute to think about this, and then I answered: "Fredbear, which is ironic because his plushy is my favorite out all of them."

"Out of all of your plushies, which one is your least favorite one?"

"Foxy…" I answered. "Alex ripped his head off, and he started using it as a mask to scare me."

"That's low…" Claire said, with a monotone voice.

"You're telling me…" I responded.

I started wondering what Shaun was doing, so I went to where he was earlier, and I found him still on the phone; he was talking to who I assumed was a policeman. "Sir, I was going to talk to him tomorrow." Shaun said, on the phone. "They're not at the hotel? Shaun asked. "I see…" Shaun saw that I was here, and gave me a sorrowful look. "I will talk to Alex tomorrow; you have a nice day, sir." Shaun hanged up the phone, and walked to where I was.

"I've got good news and bad news." Shaun explained.

"Can you tell me the good news first?"

"The good news is that they are going try to get the adoption paper certified, the bad news is that they can't find your parents, they will let us know when they find them though" Shaun explained.

"Wait," I yelled. "I thought Mom and Dad were staying at the hotel!"

"Their flight was delayed for tomorrow, so they decided to go out to eat, and no one has seen them since." Shaun explained.

"And my sister?"

"Gone as well…" Shaun answered. "But don't worry, they are looking for them, and once they find them, they will let us know."

"What is they're dead?"

Shaun fell silent. I could tell that he knew that was also a possibility, but I knew he didn't want admit. "Do you want me to honest?"

I nodded.

"If they are dead, then it makes adopting you a lot easier, but then I would have to adopt Alex as well, and I don't know if he would stop bullying you." Shaun answered.

"I think you can do it…" I was trying to be optimistic, but it was incredibly hard to do so.

"Thanks Travis…" Shaun caressed my head, and smiled at me.

"I heard you and Claire singing over the phone." Shaun admitted. "You're really good…"

"Thanks Shaun." I said, smiling.

A few hours went by, and Shaun decided to take the day off from work. We all decided to watch Sound of Music, and I thought it was really good. I never really seen that many movies, so seeing one with friends made for a nice change. Eventually, the clocked turned 9:00 and we were all tired, so we decided to get ready for bed.

After Claire and I put out pajamas down, we both decided that we both weren't tired yet, so we just talked for a bit.

"What did you think of the movie, Travis?"

"I really liked it." I answered.

"Which songs did you like the best?"  
"Sixteen Going on Seventeen, My Favorite Things, Do-Re-Mi, Edelweiss, So Long, Farewell, and Something Good."

"That's a lot of them." Claire remarked. "Did you know that movie cut two songs, added one, and replaced one?"

"No I didn't." I answered. "What are they?"

"The songs that were cut are "How Can Love Survive?" Max and Elsa sang that one, and "No Way To Stop It" Max, Elsa, and Captain Georg sang that one. The song that was added was "I Have Confidence," and the song, "Something Good" replaced the song "An Ordinary Couple" because that one wasn't romantic enough." Claire answered.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"My parents saw the original musical when they were young, and when they saw the film, they told us what they left out and what they changed." Claire answered.

"That's cool." I admitted.

Claire then started looking down. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I could tell that she was embarrassed to even think about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering what it would be like…"

"What?"

Claire took a deep breath and answered, "To kiss a boy."

"You kissed me on the cheek." I stated.

"I meant…" She pointed at her lips, and I began to blush. "…here

"Oh…"

We both sat there silent for a while. "Would you like to try?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Just one time would be nice." Claire answered.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure…" Claire answered.

We both looked at each other; my heart was beating like crazy; and the closer I got to her lips; the faster my heart would go. Eventually, our lips met. Claire's lips were soft and warm, and it just felt right. When we parted, I noticed that she was both blushing, as was I.

"How was it?" I asked, still blushing.

"Very warm, and salty…" Claire joked.

"Sorry," I said. "I cry a lot."

"I know," Claire stated. "You look like you're about to cry right now."

I wiped my eyes, and I said, "I liked it a lot."

"Travis, you're still crying." Claire said, concerned.

"I know, and I don't know why…" I said, trying to stop it.

"Maybe because it was your first kiss."

"No, that's not it…"

"Look just take a few deep breaths." Claire said, grabbing my hand.

I did what she said, and I started calming down a bit.

"Better?" Claire asked.

"A little…" I answered.

"Why did you start crying all of the sudden?" Claire asked.

"I think it was because I never knew what it felt like to be cared about others." I answered. "Especially in that way."

"I understand…" Claire responded, lying me down. "I never knew what it felt like to be cared about that much from a boy other than my brother."

"Claire, I think I love you…" I said, trying to comprehend my thoughts.

"You said that we would wait, Travis."

"I know," I responded. "I just wanted to tell you for some reason."

"Well, for what's it worth, I love you too." Claire admitted.

"I still want to wait…" I admitted.

"Then we'll wait…" Claire lied down right next to me, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Claire…"

Claire grabbed my hand, and turned to where she could see my face.

"You're most welcome, Travis…"

We both soon fell asleep, still holding each other's hands.

I don't know how to explain it. I didn't even know how love worked, I was only eight going, and yet I was able to fall in love with her despite how broken I was. I think it was because I met her that I began to change to who I am now, the person who fixed me was right next to me, but it wasn't just her, her brother gave me comfort and love that I didn't even know existed, and I started wondering that if my parents were like theirs, would Alex be nicer, or would nothing a change a bit. I don't think I'll ever know, but as long as I am with them, then it doesn't matter; as long as I am with them, then I'll be happy.

* * *

If you can't tell, I really have a soft spot for puppy love romances, love stories that involve children, don't judge me.

Anyway, I have found out which direction I wanted to go, and I think it will give us an ending that we will be all be satisfied with.

Look, don't be afraid to review, I love seeing people say what I am getting right and wrong, it means that there is much more I could improve on, so if you see some flaws, tell me in a constructive way on how to avoid that flaw in the future.

See you around.


	8. No More

Claire and I were watching TV, when we heard a knock on the door.

"You two just sit there," Shaun said, smiling. "I'll answer it."

We saw him opening the door, and it was a police officer standing at the door.

"What's wrong, sir?" Shaun asked.

"We got news from the station a few cities back, it's about the family you were looking for." The Officer explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Are you Travis?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know how to say this, but…" The Officer looked down, and I had a feeling of what he was going to say. "...Your parents and little sister are dead."

I had a feeling that this was it, but it was a still a shock for me.

"They died in a car accident, I am deeply sorry for your loss." He said, sadly. "Do you have any other relatives?"

"Just my brother, he's over there with that group of kids." I answered, pointing to where my brother was.

"Do you know anyone who would be able to take care of you two?" He asked.

"I'll take them in, sir." Shaun said, firmly.

"How old are you, son?"

"Eighteen."

"You do know that you can't adopt them as a foster parent, right?" The Officer asked, looking at Shaun in the eyes.

"Yes sir, but I am able to adopt them." Shaun said, not faltering.

"Is this what you what, son?" The Officer asked, looking at me.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Alright," He said, about to walk to Alex, but then stopped. "Do you want me to tell him, or will you tell him?"

"I'll do it, sir…" Shaun said, still not breaking eye contact.

"You're a good man, son." The Officer said, as he got in his car.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"Bring Alex over, and break the news to him." Shaun answered. "You and Claire go in your room, and don't come out until he is calm."

"Yes sir." I went to get Claire, and I took her to her room.

Claire could see that I was sad, but not because my parents were dead… It was because I was scared of how Alex would react.

"I heard what happened," Claire said, sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"They were jerks, but it is still hard." I said, trying not to cry.

"Travis, you can hear them talking in you crack the door." Claire stated.  
I cracked the door, and I started listening in.

"What do you mean they're dead?!" Alex yelled.

"Exactly what it means, Alex." Shaun answered. "Now calm down!"

"No!" Alex rebutted.

"I'm trying to help you dammit!" Shaun yelled.

Alex sat down, and asked, "Why do you want to help someone like me?"

"Because you're the only family Travis has now." Shaun answered. "That means, you need to grow up, and stop bullying him to the point of tears!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because he's your brother!" Shaun yelled. "What did he ever do to you?!"

"He was born…" Alex answered.

I wanted to start crying, but I then hear a loud noise. Shaun had slapped Alex.

"Listen to yourself!" Shaun said, angrily. "You don't really mean that do you?"

Silence…

"If you don't get your act straight, you're going to hurt him more than just emotionally!"

Silence…

"Do you really hate your brother?" Shaun asked, calming down.

No answer.

"Haven't you ever thought about how he feels?"

Still no answer.

"Alex…" Shaun said, gently. "Let me help you…"

No response…

"Look, you've got to trust me…" Shaun said, gently.

"Do you think that you can't change?"

"No more questions, please…" Alex pleaded softly.

"Alex…" Shaun said.

"Please, no more." Alex pleaded.

 **[Shaun]  
** " _They disappoint,  
_ _They disappear,  
_ _They die but they don't…"_

"What?" Alex asked.

 **[Shaun]  
** _They disappoint  
_ _In turn, I fear.  
_ _Forgive, though, they won't..._

"Please, stop singing…" Alex pleaded. "No more riddles. No more jests. No more curses you can't undo; left by parents you barely knew. No more feelings. It's time to shut the door for me. Just no more."

 **[Shaun]  
** _Running away, let's do it,  
_ _Free from the ties that bind  
_ _No more despair  
_ _Or burdens to bear  
_ _Out there in the yonder._

 _Running away, go to it.  
_ _Where did you have in mind?  
_ _Have to take care:  
_ _Unless there's a "where,"  
_ _You'll only be wandering blind.  
_ _Just more questions.  
_ _Different kind._

 _Where are we to go?  
_ _Where are you ever to go?  
_

 _Running away, we'll do it.  
_ _Why sit around, resigned?  
_ _Trouble is, son,  
_ _The farther you run,  
_ _The more you feel undefined  
_ _For what you've left undone  
_ _And, nor, what you've left behind._

 _We disappoint,  
_ _We leave a mess,  
_ _We die but we don't…"_

 **[Alex]  
** _We disappoint  
_ _In turn, I guess.  
_ _Forget, though, we won't..._

"We're alike in many ways, Alex." Shaun said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Alex responded.

"What will you do now?" Shaun asked.

"I was such a jerk to Travis, do you think he'll forgive me?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shaun looked over in my direction, and I walked out of the room. Claire followed me closely.

"Travis, I am so sorry…" Alex said, with tears in his eyes.

I was hesitant to forgive him, so I didn't say anything at first, but then he started crying.

"I was only mean to you because I wanted to vent on my parent's lack of attention, I started doing so much that I actually started doing it for fun, but then I locked you in that back room, and I started feeling guilty for some reason…" Alex was on his knees at this point. I backed away, but I didn't run. "I think it was because you finally stood up to me, I don't know why, but for some reason I was happy that you did, and I was angry for what I did along with my so called "friends." If you can't forgive me, I understand, just know that I am deeply sorry for what I did and said to you for all these years."

I realized that he was really sorry, and all of my resentment towards him went washing away. I went up to him, and I hugged him: "It's okay, Alex, I forgive you."

Alex looked up, and gave me his first genuine smile.

"We're gonna need a bigger house." Shaun said, realizing that this house was now too small for four people.

"We can adjust." Alex said. "I really don't want to go back to that house, too many bad memories."

"That's fine," Shaun said, "You can sleep in my room if you want, Alex."

"No…" Alex said. "I don't deserve to be in a bed."

"Your penitence is real, Alex." Claire stated.

"You're telling me…" Alex responded. "Hey, aren't you Travis' girlfriend?"

Claire and I both blushed, and Alex knew the answer right away.

"Wow, nice going, kid." Alex said, smirking.

"Good to see you aren't changing too much." Shaun said, smiling.

Alex then had fear in his eyes; he had just remembered something.

"What's wrong, Alex?" I asked.

"Your birthday is tomorrow at Fredbear's Diner, I invited all of my friends, we were gonna pull a prank that would involve putting you into Fredbear's mouth, but now that I remember it, I have to tell them that we're not going to do that at all!" Alex answered.

"Damn straight you do." Shaun said, firmly. "Doing that would put him in the hospital, and he would have to be put on life support!"

"Why didn't I think this through?!" Alex yelled.

"Look, just call them and tell them that you changed your mind." Claire suggested.

"I would if I knew their numbers." Alex said.

"Then we'll just have to tell them tomorrow," Shaun said, calmly. "But right now, you just gather your stuff from your house, okay?"

"Alright." Alex said, leaving the house.

I ran after him, and I stopped him at the gate.

"Alex…" He turned to look at me, this time with caring eyes, not menacing ones. "You don't have to worry anymore; we can start over from scratch." I said, smiling.

Alex smiled back, and he went to our old house. I knew that we were going to be okay now.  
At least, that was what I thought...

* * *

I am glad I took this route, I originally had a different route in mind, but this one just felt right to me.

I am glad that I made Alex self aware of his problems, but how will that affect Travis' birthday?

Just wait and see...


	9. No One Is Alone

It was my birthday, I turned 9 years old that day, and we were celebrating at my least favorite, Fredbear's Diner. Shaun had to go up on stage, and prepare to sing a song for me, while Alex decided to try his friends, and tell them that the prank was going to happen, but before he left, he told me: "If I am unable to stop them, just run to Shaun." I nodded, and he went off.

Claire decided to stay with me at out our usual spot, it was just like any other day, it was getting kind of boring, so I decided to talk to Claire.

"So, how come you find the animatronics creepy?" I asked.

"They looked like roadkill, and their smile isn't helping their case." Claire answered.

"I agree," I said. "I still can't look at them."

"Then don't"

"Way ahead of you."

We just sat there for a while until we got out free pizza and birthday cake. I could see Alex trying to stall his friends off the corner of my eye, and I saw Shaun was singing his heart out. I never really realized how much he enjoyed singing until now.

Once he was done singing, he looked over in my direction: "This next song is for a good friend of mine, he just turned nine today, and his name is Travis." Everyone looked at me, and I hid behind the small wall. "His parents have passed away recently, and now I am taking care of him and his brother, so I am going to sing a song from a musical that came out a year ago, it is called "No One Is Alone" and I will be joined by sister, Claire, for this one. So will you two get on up here, already!"

We both listened, and we both got up on stage.

"Alright," Shaun said. "The lyrics are going to show up on screen, do you think you can follow?"

"Yes, bro." Claire answered.

"Alright, then let's get started." Shaun said, smiling.

The lights dimmed, and they hand me a microphone, I knew this meant that I had to sing some parts, but probably not for a while.

 **[Claire]**

" _Mother cannot guide you.  
_ _Now you're on your own.  
_ _Only me beside you.  
_ _Still, you're not alone.  
_ _No one is alone, truly.  
_ _No one is alone.  
_

 _Sometimes people leave you  
_ _halfway through the wood.  
_ _Others may deceive you.  
_ _You decide what's good.  
_ _You decide alone.  
_ _But no one is alone"_

 **[Travis]**

" _I wish…"_

 **[Claire]**

" _I know… (spoken)  
_ _Mother isn't here now_

 **[Shaun]**

 _Wrong things, right things_

 **[Claire]**

 _Who knows what she'd say?_

 **[Shaun]**

 _Who can say what's true?_

 **[Claire]**

 _Nothings quite so clear now._

 **[Shaun]**

 _Do things, fight things,_

 **[Claire]**

 _Feel you've lost your way?_

 **[Shaun]**

 _You decide, but_

 **[Both]**

 _You are not alone_

 **[Claire]**

 _Believe me,  
_ _No one is alone_

 **[Shaun]**

 _No one is alone.  
_ _Believe me._

 **[Claire]**

 _Truly_

 **[Both]**

 _You move just a finger,  
_ _Say the slightest word,  
_ _Somethings bound to linger  
_ _Be heard_

 **[Shaun]**

 _No one acts alone.  
_ _Careful.  
_ _No one is alone._

 **[Both]**

 _People make mistakes._

 **[Shaun]**

 _Fathers,_

 **[Claire]**

 _Mothers,_

 **[Both]**

 _People make mistakes,  
_ _Holding to their own,  
_ _Thinking they're alone._

 **[Claire]**

 _Honor their mistakes_

 **[Shaun]**

 _Fight for their mistakes_

 **[Claire]**

 _Everybody makes_

 **[Both]**

 _One another's terrible mistakes.  
_ _Witches can be right; Giants can be good.  
_ _You decide what's right you decide what's good_

 **[Claire]**

 _Just remember:_

 **[Shaun]**

 _Just remember:_

 **[All]**

 _Someone is on your side (Our side)  
_ _Our side  
_ _Someone else is not  
_ _While we're seeing our side (Our side)  
_ _Our side  
_ _Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.  
_ _No one is alone._

 **[Claire]**

 _Hard to see the light now._

 **[Shaun]**

 _Just don't let it go_

 **[Both]**

 _Things will come out right now.  
_ _We can make it so.  
_ _Someone is on your side  
_ _No one is alone._

Everyone applauded, and I ran to hug Shaun and Claire, but before I could celebrate even further I felt someone grab me from the stage; it was one of Alex's friends.

"Travis!" Shaun dropped the mike, and tried to get to me, but the crown got in the way.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Claire said, into the mike.

Everyone started fanning out, but I was already getting close to the Fredbear animatronic. I started crying from just seeing that thing. "Please let me go!" I pleaded.

"You hear that?" One asked. "I think he wants to give Fredbear a kiss."

"He is the birthday boy; we might as well give what he wants." I was getting closer to Fredbear, but then I hear a voice that stops them all.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" It was Alex, he wasn't beaten up, so I assumed that they tricked him. "I wasn't kidding when I said that "the prank is off!"

"But he is such a baby when he is near that thing." One said.

"And what do you think is going to happen if that things teeth crushes head?!" Alex asked, angrily. "If it doesn't kill him, then it will put him in the hospital!"

"Oh come on, it will shut down before it even gets close to his head." Another one said.

"How dumb are you?!" I heard another voice shout. It was Shaun. "These things don't have a safety mechanism for the kind of prank you want to pull off."

"Look, get out of our way, Alex," One ordered. "We just want a quick laugh that's all."

"You'll have to get through me first." Alex said, monotone.

"And me…" Shaun said.  
"And me…" Claire said, coming in.

"Alright boys, grab them!"

More of the gang went out to grab them, and they started holding them hostage.

"No, please stop!" Alex begged. "Do it on me instead!"

"No…" One of Alex's friend said. "You would be no fun."  
They all started laughing, and I started crying as they stuck into Fredbear's mouth, but before the mouth could close, I hear Shaun get up: "You fucking idiots!" I heard the sound of a bone being broken, and I see Shaun trying to keep the mouth open long enough for me to crawl out; I pushed myself out, and I found myself catching my breath.

"Are you okay, Travis!" Alex said, breaking free.

"What were you idiots thinking?!" Claire asked, who was furious.

"Do you want to go in there, little girl!?" One of them asked.

"Do you want to die today?" Shaun asked, monotone.

They let her go out of fear, and she ran towards me.

"Are you alright, Travis?!"

"I am now…"

They came up, and tried to punch Shaun, but Alec punched him before he had a chance to even reach him. "Stay away from my brother, asshole!"

"You're gonna pay for that, Alex!"

One of Alex's old friends pushed him into Fredbear's mouth, and he tried getting out, but before he could even get up

*CRUNCH*

There it was, that horrid sound that haunted my dreams for all my life had finally entered reality, but it wasn't I who was the victim… No, the victim... was my brother. I screamed as loud as I could, and other employees called 911.

"No…" I said, silently. NO!"

I was now crying; Alex was lying there in the mouth of Fredbear, he was lying limp in his mouth.

Claire was crying along with me, and Shaun was furious.

"What the hell did I try to tell you?!"

"W-We didn't think this would happen!"

"Doesn't fucking matter!" Shaun yelled. "This is what he was trying to warn you about, and you all just ignored him even after he begged! You guys are sick!"

Shaun went to check on Alex, and he put his fingers on his wrists.  
"He's still alive…" Shaun said to himself. "Help me get him out of here, you damn louses!"

Shaun tried to lift the Fredbears mouth, but he couldn't on his own, one of Alex's friends decided to help, and they were able to get him out.

"At least there is hope for one of you…" Shaun said, monotone.

"Is the ambulance here yet?!" An employee asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Then get him to the hospital!"

We all watched Alex, getting dragged off to the hospital. I will never forget this day; this was the day where my brother tried to defend me from harm, and I would never be able to repay his debt.


	10. Aftermath

We all went to the hospital to check on Alex. When the doctor got out of the room, he said, "He's fine for now, but in his state it is likely that he won't make it through this."

"What happens if he does make it?" I asked.

"His frontal lobe is damaged, so even he does survive he won't be able to do what he has done before, his memory would be a jumbled mess, and he wouldn't know when to act out on certain situations." He answered.

"In other words, he would revert back to the mindset of a toddler." Shaun explained.

"Is there some hope for him?" I asked.

"I don't know, son…" The Doctor answered. "But we're going to do what we can for him, okay?"

"Okay…"

When we got home, I started crying, and I couldn't stop. Claire was trying to comfort me, but I told her that I just wanted to be alone right now. Shaun told me that we'll be here for you whenever you need us, and I changed my mind.

"Please, stay with me…" I pleaded, in tears.

Shaun came up to me, and hugged me…

"We'll wait a month…" Shaun said. "If he doesn't wake up in a month, then we'll turn off his life support."

"Please, don't…" I begged.

"I hope I don't have to though, I really don't, but you must understand that we don't have the money to keep his life support going, a month is all we can afford."

"I understand…" I said, still hugging him.

"Try and get some sleep, Travis…" Shaun suggested. "We're going to see him tomorrow."

"Okay…"

I got into bed, and I saw that Claire was still shocked by tonight's events, but I could also tell that she was worried about me.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, Travis." Claire said, trying to be optimistic.

I didn't respond, I was still recovering from the shock of it all as well.

"I'm sorry," Claire said, sniffling. "I'm being insensitive, aren't I?"

"No," I answered, trying to hold back my tears. "You're just trying to cheer me up."

"I am so sorry, Travis," Claire said, as she started crying into my shoulder.

"Please stop crying," I pleaded. "If you don't then I'll start…"

I soon began crying with her, and we both just held on to each other like our lives depended on it.

A day passed, and we went to see Alex; he was in a coma, and he seemed to be having nightmares that lasted 11 minutes, and he had a bandage around his head. I went up to him, and I said: "Hey Alex, I hope you can hear me in your sleep." I was struggling not to cry, but I couldn't hold it in. "I just wanted to say, 'thanks for standing up for me', and that I wished this didn't happen." I began crying into his blanket, and I was hoping that I would feel him caressing my head, but it didn't happen. We left that day with nothing but guilt.

A week passed, and Alex's health wasn't improving. I brought him flowers this day, and I was beginning to wish that they would bring good luck.

Later three weeks passed, and his time was almost up; just three more days, and we would turn off his life support machine. I didn't want that, but seeing like this always made me cried, so I went home early that day to get some of Shaun's advice.

"I don't want you to turn off his life support." I said, crying.

"I know you don't…" Shaun said, softly.

"I want to do something for him before I have to say goodbye."

"Do what you want to do…"

The next day I visited him, I tried smiling hoping that he would wake up, but it was for nothing.

"Tomorrow is the last day you'll be alive, Alex." I said, looking down. "I don't want them to turn it off, I want to start over with you."

I started crying again, but then I came up with something to do for him before he passed.

" _There's a place for us,_

 _A time and place for us._

 _Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

 _Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

 _Somehow…"_

I then hear the worst thing I could have heard at that moment, a flat line.

" _Someday…"_

"I love you, Alex…" I said, as I start crying into his blanket.

Shaun had to pick me up that day, as I was an emotional wreck after Alex died, but when I fell to sleep that night, I saw Alex in my dreams.

"Alex!" I shouted, in excitement, but I then felt a sad pain cut me like a knife. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

Alex nodded.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, as I started crying.

"Don't be…" Alex said. "I'm glad that I did one thing good to you before I died."

I then ran up to him, and hugged him. "I heard you sing; it was really good…" Alex complemented.

"I wish you were really here…"

"But I am…"

"No you're not, you're dead…"

"That may be, but just know that I'll still be here with you in your heart, Travis…" Alex said, smiling.

"It still hurts…" I said, crying.

"Hey, you're allowed to move on, it's okay." Alex said, caressing my head. "Because I'll be here even if you decide to get of my favorite sweater. Even if you go out on my birthday next year instead of staying at home letting all of life's moments pass by. You don't have to cry because I'll be here when you start going out on dates with Claire. When you say that you want to get married to her. When she calls you one night and you meet her downtown when she finally answers you yes."

"Alex, thank you…" I said, wiping away my tears. "I will never forget you."

"I've got to go now, Travis…" Alex said, waving.

"Goodbye… brother…" I said, smiling.

"I'll will always be here with you…"

The next day, I woke up next to Claire. She was still asleep, so I decided not to wake her. I went down to the living room, where I saw Shaun sitting down and watching TV.

"Good morning, Shaun…" I said.

"Are you okay, Travis?" Shaun asked.

"I had a dream, Alex was in it…" I said.

Shaun seemed to be listening intently.

"He told me that he will always be here in my heart."

"That's right," Shaun responded. "He will be…"

"Can I stay here with Claire?"

"Just don't do anything too risque." Shaun answered.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind…"

I went back to Claire's room to see that she was now dressed.

"Are you alright, Travis?" She asked.

I told her about my dream in detail.

"I see…" Claire responded. "Well, I'm glad they you're doing better."  
"So am I…" I stated. I then looked at her in eyes, and I start wondering if now is a good time.

"Hey Claire, would you like to just spend the day hanging out?" I asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out on date, Travis?"

I nodded.

"Okay, but nothing too serious…" Claire said, smiling.

"I'm okay with that…" I responded.

We spent the rest of the day playing games and talking to each other, and even though I had to go through a lot of hardship to get here, and even though my brother was now gone; I didn't let that bring me down because I was now with people who would be there for me when I need it most. It had taken so long, but I was ready to start a new life with Shaun as my guardian, and with Claire as my girlfriend. I was going to be here for them, and they were going to be there for me, and that was all there is to it.

* * *

So that's the end of this one. I honestly am glad that I ended it this way, but now that I am done with this I will be going back to my Digimon story. I will probably write that one in my own pace, so don't expect daily updates from that one.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one story that ended slightly different from the games. Don't be afraid to review or give constructive criticism; tell me if you liked it, what I did good on it, what I need to work on, and just your overall opinion in general. But until then, fare thee well.


End file.
